She's got her mothers' temper
by AmaneRose
Summary: Hinata's late for training and Team 10 go see if she's home and what's the problem. Hinata's father ends up running an errand for Hinata and Kurenai just takes pity on her. Oneshot.


**Alright Listen Up People!!**

**I just wanted to try something different. Me and my friend just thought of this when were in P.E. and she started to make fun of me because I had to revert back to my extra crappy razors and ended up cuttin' myself when I shaved.**

**We thought this was pretty funny, So I decided to write it.**

**You can leave a review or a flame. It doesn't matter. But I hope you like it. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino were standing in front of the Hyuuga mansion. They were staring in awe at how huge the place was. A two story mansion, big enough to fit at least two to four families, depending how big they were. And that was just the main branch mansion. The other mansions were slightly smaller, but could fit at least two families in each.

The main branch house was placed towards the center but closer to the front gate so there was enough room for the training ground and garden in the back. Around the main house was six branch houses. Two in front and back and one on each side. Path ways were leading to each one so people could find there way around.

Kurenai walked up to the red stained cherry wood door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone come answer. It was nine o'clock in the morning and they were supposed to meet at eight o'clock so they could start training and then go get something to eat for lunch when noon came around. They had waited for Hinata to show for an hour before they all decided to go get her since they were getting tired of waiting for her.

The sky was bright and shining today and it seemed like a perfect day to just lay around and look at the sky and enjoy the soft breeze that blow by every now and then. Kiba was having a feeling that something was wrong today, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. Finally someone came to the door and when it opened they saw it was Neji.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked a little irritated.

"Uh, yeah. Is Hinata home? We were all supposed to start training on an hour ago but she never showed up." Kiba answered.

"Yeah, she is. Come in I'll go see if she's ready."

They walked in with confused looks on there faces since they thought that Hinata would be the kind of person who would never late for anything. Team 10 was lead down a couple of hallways before they finally came to a place that looked liked a lounge. They all walked in and took a seat.

"I'll be back." was all Neji said before he left.

A few minutes passed and no one had said a word. Hiashi, Hinatas' father, walked in to see why there were visitors here. Especially since they were for Hinata. He walked in the room and saw it was her team. They all turned to him and stood and bowed to show their respect for the Lord.

"May I ask why you are here?" He said sternly causing Kiba and Shino to shiver. 'How can Hinata live with this guy?' Kiba said to himself.

"Were waiting on Hinata, Lord Hiashi. We were to meet at eight this morning to go train but she never showed up so we came to get her." Kurenai said thankfully not stuttering. Because this man could scare you to where you start to stutter and end up not being able to finish a sentence. Guess that would be the reason why Hinata can't talk right.

Hiashi just stared at them and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Neji came in and interupted him, "I can't get Hinata to come to the door, but I heard her say that she'll be down in about ten minutes. I think I also heard hey say that she was in the bathroom."

Hearing this, Lord Hyuuga thought, 'Why would Hinata be taking so long? She has never taken a longer period of time to get ready than at least 15 minutes. But an hour. What the hell is wrong with her these days.'

'Ten minutes?' Kurenai thought questioning the number of possibilities of she could be doing. Eight minutes pass and they had been talking every now and then and they had yet to hear any movement to which Hinata could be moving around, getting ready.

"Which room is Hinatas'? I'll go check on her." Kurenai asked and Hiashi told her. Once he finished she went up the hardwood-floor steps and down the hallway to where Hinatas' room was.

She got there and called out Hinatas' name but she didn't answer. She called out again. No answer.

Kurenai opened the door to Hinatas' room and saw that her bed on the side room was of slight disarray and some clothes were thrown on it that was to be her outfit for today. She heard some mumbling from the bathroom the was adjacent to Hinatas' bed. She walked towards it and called out Hinatas' name and when Hinata answered her voice sounded angry and frustrated, "What?!"

"Um...well..uh..I was wondering when you were going to get finished so we could head out to the training field to get started. Everyone else is downstairs waiting too." Kurenai unsteadily said.

"Oh..Kurenai sensei...uh..I'll be out in just a few more minutes." Hinata went back to her usual voice but it was louder so that Kurenai could hear.

"Hinata..may I ask what you are doing?"

"Uhh...well..you see...um...I'm shaving my legs and my dad bought me this cheap crap when he had to go get it for me and so yeah."

"Ah..so you ran this morning too, eh?"

"Haha..yeah I guess so...but I 'm almost finished. All I have to do is rinse off and then get dressed, alright."

"Alright." With that Kurenai started to leave but before she could get to the door, "CRASH!..THUMP!...BOOMM!!"

Kurenai slowly turned back to the bathroom in which Hinata was in and stared wide-eyed at it.

"Uh..Hinata?"

Earlier that day

"Dad!!!" Lord Hiashi came into his oldest daughters room for the thought that she had been hurt, but to his displeasure it was the opposite, "Can you run to store for me real quick and get me shaving cream plus some razors? I'm all out. I meant to go get some yesterday but I forgot."

Hiashi just stared at the crack in the door that was open and showing a bare shoulder and a small portion of Hinatas' head and her eye. From the looks of it that she slightly dampened with water she had just got in. Blinking a moment just staring at her he turned around and walked out with a slight blush spread across his face, saying that he'd be back in few minutes with it.

Hinata smiled and said in a happy voice, "Thank you daddy!"

Lord Hiashi quickly went to the store and got what ever stuff that he thought she needed. He didn't really think of what they were or what kind of effect they had. He just grabbed it and then went and bought it and brought it back and gave to Hinata so that he wouldn't have to mess with it again. For awhile at least.

Hinata went back to the tub and got the stuff and set it down on the ledge and slipped back into the hot water. She picked up the shaving cream first and her eye twitched. 'He grabbed the kind that was dry skin. What do I like? Some kid who just got finished playing with chalk on the sidewalk..geez. Oh well, it has moisturizer in it and that's all I care about.' She picked up one the razors that were in the pack that her father gave her and her twitched again pus she glared at it, 'HE BOUGHT ME THE CHEAP SHIT!! Now how am I supposed to get through this without any pain.'

Hinata had heard the doorbell ring and knew that she was going to be late, but she thought that she would at least have some time to get ready before they got there. And she had finished shaving one freakin' leg. God, she metal killed her father for getting the cheap crap. She was going to throw away the stuff and then go out and buy the 200 dollar set she usually buys that would last her for two months.

Neji came up her and knocked on the door, "Hinata are you in there? You team is here."

"Yes, I'm here. I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out and ready in about ten minutes." She said.

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" He asked a little concerned.

Hinata got a little pissed and said, "Just tell them I'll be out in ten minutes and leave me the hel alone, you jerk." She knew she had got him there. Neji doesn't like being called a jerk by her and she knows. But what made her smile more, though, was because since she was in the bathroom he couldn't get her and do anything about it. 'Haha..take that Neji-loser.'

Hinata had heard him walk off and then she went back to what she was doing and back to the pain.

Time few for Hinata because the next thing she knew she was cursing herself because she had figured out that when she shaved her first leg she realized that had cut herself a few times and now she was cursing more out loud because she had cut her other leg too. "Damn cheap crap. I'll burn you and then put a box with an explosive and throw you down the side of the cliff and let it explode."

"Knock..knock..Hinata?"

Because she was so pissed, Hinata didn't think to analyze who's voice it was before she answered, "What?!"

"Um...well..uh..I was wondering when you were going to get finished so we could head out to the training field to get started. Everyone else is downstairs waiting too." Hinata heard the voice say unsteadily. The voice sounded like a girls voice, and she knew it wasn't her little sister Hanabi. She then realized that the voice belonged to her sensei.

"Oh..Kurenai sensei...uh..I'll be out in just a few more minutes." Hinata went back to her usual voice but it was loud enough so that Kurenai could hear. She didn't mean to lash out at her sensei. She was just so pissed because her dad got her the wrong stuff.

"Hinata..may I ask what you are doing?" She heard Kurenais' voice come through the door faintly. She figured this is what her voice sounded like to everyone else and responded,"Uhh...well..you see...um...I'm shaving my legs and my dad bought me this cheap crap when he had to go get it for me and so yeah."

"Ah..so you ran this morning too, eh?"

"Haha..yeah I guess so...but I 'm almost finished. All I have to do is rinse off and then get dressed, alright." She didn't really think it was that funny, but she was glad that at least someone knew of what position she was in at the moment.

She Kurenai walk off and then she reached for the soap. She knew what was in store for her the moment, so she wanted to make it as quick as possible. She the soap in both her hands and covered hands in it. She swiped her right hand over her right leg and as soon as her hand touched her leg, all she could was pain that could only come from when she was shaving. Her leg hit the bottom of the tub under the water trying to get the pain-staking feeling out of her system. When her hand got half way down , her other hand went on her left leg, but this time instead of hitting the bottom of the tub. Her leg hit the side and with the chakra that she _accidentally_ put in her leg, she busted out the side of the tub letting the water spill out fast. Since she was doing this in only a five second period, she jumped and grabbed the sink that was only a marble bowl glued down to a marble stand that had the pipes in it, she tore it off the stand and through on the floor with the charkra that was in her arms.

Hinata felt a lot better after she trew the sink on the floor. It was a lot better then last time, when she just punched the floor and ended getting a broken finger, but she did feel better even though she had a broken finger. Hinata heard her name faintly and then she heard her father and Neji yelling something that she couldn't quite make out what it was. She grabbed a towel and before she put it on she saw her legs were all bloody from the cuts. She went to the cabinet and she couldn't find any bandages, so she would have to go downstairs.

Hinata wrapped herself up in the clean white towel that was now going to have blood on the bottom of it. When she walked she Kurenai. She was shaking her head and she heard Kurenai with smirk, "I've been there before it sucks doesn't it." Hinata just shook her head, agreeing and walked out with Kurenai following her back downstairs.

Right after Kurenai left to go see if Hinata was ready

All the guys were just sitting there, waiting for Kurenai to come back with Hinata.

Two minutes later all they could hear was, "THUMP!..CRASH!..BOOMM!!" All of them just stared at one another, then the next that happened that no one had expected, a huge crack formed on the ceiling of the living-room. "Damnit!! Not again!!" Neji yelled.

Hiashi broke in a yelled, "This is the fifth time this month!! What the hell keeps happening!!"

Neji along with everyone else just stared at the head of the Hyuuga clan, "Well, she does have her mothers' temper when she gets pissed about something." Neji said looking away from Lord Hiashi.

"That's true. And thank god that she went for a month long vacation this month." Neji nodded his head in agreement with his uncle. "But now I have to get the ceiling fixed again. And probably the floor in Hinatas' bathroom too.

Back to normal time

Hinata and Kurenai walked into the living were everyone was waiting for them. They turned and looked at them and Kiba was to first speak/yell, "What the hell happened to Hinata? Your legs are cut up!"

"I know." IT was the only thing she said before she walked passed all of them and went to the cabinet and got out gauze pads and wrapping for her legs, along with medicine. She made sure she facing the opposite direction of everybody and sat down and started her work on her legs.

Hiashi and Neji just stared and thought the same thing, 'So that's what happened, eh?'

Kiba and Shino were just staring because they didn't know what happened the her. They looked at Kurenai with questioning faces and Kurenai knew what they wanted to know but she dismissed it from them and looked back Hinata.

Once she was done she put the stuff back and walked towards the door but before she got there she stopped in front of her father and glared at him and then went back to her journey up stairs to her room.

"She's definitely got the temper of her mother." Lord Hiashi said more to himself than to anyone else.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed!!**

**Thanx 4 Readin'!!**


End file.
